Endless Sensation
by Tashy99
Summary: Two people who share and make love with each sharing beautiful and a sexual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

My morning

I was just there laying there bored in my bed with my morning wood sand my girlfriend was out in the kitchen doing something so when I got up I went to see her and when I did she was wearing yoga pants which were my favourite so I came to her and she said "hey baby I am making you some breakfast" in a sexy voice and she used and I already had my morning wood so I slowly held her by her hips raising up to her breasts which were a work of art and she was wearing a tight tank top I cupped her breast because she likes it that way so I decided to go under her shirt as I got to undo her bra she was not wearing a bra. "Surprise! I knew you would like that way Daniel". I slowly grinned as I held her by her hips as I began poking her in the butt with my cock I decided to ask her if she wanted to fuck? "OH YA BABY IVE BEEN WAITING ALL MORNING JUST GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! FUCK ME" so as I slowly humped her with my boxers on she had her yoga pants on so I thrusted faster and hard so it felt good as she moaned slowly and kept saying "Faster! Harder! Show that massive cock" so I dropped my boxers and threw them in the hamper as I thrusted very hard. At about 2 minutes I broke her yoga pants with my 9" dick she moaned a lot more and told "YES FUCK ME IM READY GIVE IT TO ME IM READY I NEED YOUR MASSIVE COCK INSIDE MY ASS". As I slowly dropped her pants and her underwear I see that fine ass. I noticed she did squats. So her ass was perfect! She got on top of the table on all fours as I got prepared my dick it grew up to 10" so as I thrusted her as she screamed and moaned it got me turned even more as I fucked her even harder as I bent over and grabbed her boobs with 1 hand and one on her ass she flipped over and got onto the carpet and told me to inject her tight pussy as I did I licked her thigh going up to her tight hairless pussy she stared to become wet as i then get up and start parking in the garage as she screams beginning for more as I pump 2 to 3 times in her as I tell her its coming she moans as hard as she can as my hot cream burst inside her moaned " oh baby we need to do this every morning but next time with protection ok"?


	2. Chapter 2

15 hours later… We were in bed. Then I said, "Bring your dick over here to suck my lovely digestible mouth". He replied, "Just because you're my princess doesn't mean I won't fuck you like a slut". Moments later, I said "Well I enjoy a good spanking" "I'm going to give you pleasure so good you'll forget your name you're going to think my name is Yes, God Yes, or Fuck Yes. Then he spoke slowly, "yeah I'm fingering your sweet pussy-I feel it clenching". Seconds later, I say "Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ. I don't even… ohhh God. The wet from my butt came all over your legs. Oh baby. I'm gonna fuck you harder. Afterwards he said, "I will kiss you in the rain. So, your twice as wet" I said "Awww, babe I'm gonna feel your thrust… mama mia"

Therefore, during this sensational night I and my lovable guy of my dreams wanted nothing but vanilla sex. As, I look into the mirror, I say "Bite marks are love notes written in flesh" "Your so fuckable I want your pussy". He replied "I really admired the Tumblr you have so… Let's fucked. I yelled excitingly, "I love my boner; I want the eggs to hatch and come out. He ambled like a chicken, "Do not cock blow me my little fucker" "Do not neglect the balls". I didn't care "I want him to fuck me so hard I have babies when I'm 17" "I love a lot of kinky, so fuck me". Slowly, the feel of your dilatable tongue worshipping my body… Just come and grind me babe, I want to be fucked". I ask a question in my head saying "Men are born between a woman's legs and spend the rest of their lives trying to get in between them. Why do you think Santa is so jolly during Christmas, he wants to fuck all the bad girls', babe but don't worry me wont fuck Santa yet…


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning around 5am, I suddenly feel his fuckable head back in pleasure while I'm giving him a blowjob. It felt like nipple clamps. Slowly, his finger began to lick mine, and then we slowly continued fingering each other. Out of nowhere, blood came dripping down his chest as I bite his neck, I tasted it. It was as though a bleeding heart came alive. This made me begin to feel wet. I hear the wetness go "ahh, yeah". Afterwards, we began stripping our undies, and then we expressed our love by naked cuddles. I said "lose yourself between my legs. "Suck my cock like you're dying and my cum is the cure". Suddenly, he pulled my hair and slapped my arse like blood was going to release from my vagina. He makes me feel so wet. Then…..

He replied "let's fuck cuddle, then fuck again babe"…

So he opened my mouth and kissed my juicy lips, his tongue wrestling with mine. Then he pulled away and instead, placed his dick inside of my mouth. I say, "babe I want you to lose control all over me, I want you to fuck me harder and harder till I can't feel anything anymore." I whispered gripping the sheets with one hand and reaching for my nipples with the other. He pinned my arms to my sides and kissed my right breast. I nearly shrieked in anticipation. While his hand travelled to the area just below my breasts as he lightly caressed little circles around each one of them. Moments after, I go to the kitchen to pour some water into my cup, and then as he comes his arms go slowly behind my waist. Then, I turned to face into his deep hazelnut eyes. Afterwards, I lean forwards pushing my breasts towards his chest and I kissed him slowly and passionately on the lips, he returned the kiss; I felt my pussy becoming wet.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a slut. I know I am. I lost my virginity when I was 10 and I loved it. Since then I've fucked too many guys to count. And they have all turned out happy, because I'm the best at what I do, and what I do best is sex. I think it's because I'm a dancer. I'm very flexible and can move in ways you wouldn't think possible. Anyways, we were both naked in his room, and I was sitting on his lap on his bed and touching his dick. Ooooh it was so big. But that wasn't why I liked it. The only time we took a break was to eat; we were even licking syrup off each other… areas.

For over twenty-four hours I was completely naked and all I did was the naughty I was born to do. Mmmmmm that boy tasted so good. His hands were big, almost as big as my large breasts.


End file.
